<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday og protag by Cellophaneisastoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215206">Happy birthday og protag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner'>Cellophaneisastoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also ✨Ishileondo✨, M/M, happy birthday makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:52:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t usually celebrate characters birthdays aside from a text to one of my friends, but Makoto is my favorite protag so I did this</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday og protag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t usually celebrate characters birthdays aside from a text to one of my friends, but Makoto is my favorite protag so I did this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Makoto...” Byakuya whispered, watching his lover roll over and groan tiredly.</p><p>”Yeah, w-what’s up?” The Ultimate Hope asked, rubbing his eyes. Byakuya leaned down, pressing a kiss against Makoto’s temple. “Happy birthday, Naegi.” The blonde whispered, laying down and letting Makoto snuggle onto his chest.</p><p>The door opened, and Leon leaned into the room. “Taka and Mondo wish you a happy birthday, Naegi.” The baseball star muttered, placing a gift down onto one of the tables. He quickly disappeared.</p><p>Makoto fell asleep, only to awaken the next morning to a text from Komaru. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>———————-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aho-gay sister</strong> </em>
</p><p>Happy birthday, Aniki. Sorry I won’t be able to make it, I’m pretty busy</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aho-gay brother</strong> </em>
</p><p>It’s fine, Komaru! Thank you!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aho-gay sister</strong> </em>
</p><p>if you say so, and yw</p><p>
  <em> <strong>———————-</strong> </em>
</p><p>Makoto sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and going to grab the gift Leon left him.</p><p>He smiled at the sight of the gift, a picture of all of their classmates together, with Mukuro and Makoto standing at the front. The door opened again, Mondo leaning in. “D’ya like the gift? Leon spent all night on it, ya know.” The biker asked. The brunette nodded, smiling at Mondo. “Tell Kuwata that it was an amazing gift.” He said.</p><p>Mondo nodded, turning and walking back to his room. The brunette smiled softly, setting the picture down and laying back in bed with his head on Byakuya’s chest.</p><p>”Thanks for being here, love.” Makoto whispered, pressing a kiss against his lover’s cheek and falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty short but it’s late as fuck and I’m tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>